


Apologies for the Wait

by ChrisAndCompany



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Episode Prompto Spoilers, Gen, Hammerhead (Final Fantasy XV), Hurt/Comfort, Ignis is my mom, MT Prompto Argentum, Palmaugh Haven, Poor Prompto Argentum, Restraints, Tags Are Hard, Whump, Zegnautus Keep, noct is lazy as shit, thats behind hammerhead btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAndCompany/pseuds/ChrisAndCompany
Summary: For a change of pace, the guys decide against conventional boarding in favor of Ignis' cooking by the fire. Prompto couldn't be anymore content with that, but as time goes on, he's less and less convinced that his current reality is the real deal. Visions of barred doors, metallic halls, and biting iron don't help.orHow exactly did Prompto cope while being stuck in Zegnautus Keep? I doubt he was just twiddling his thumbs.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Apologies for the Wait

“Prompto, grab the chairs from the back, his royal laziness already disappeared.” A low voice grumbles from the other side of the Regalia, Gladio already hauling most of their supplies towards the nearby haven. Sure, they were barely a mile from Hammerhead, but there had been a shared craving for a change of pace, or maybe just a chance to eat whatever Ignis makes that evening, so they ended up following the worn dirt path behind the diner to the haven directly behind.  


“Huhh? Call him back! Why do I have to do it aloneee?” The blonde’s gaze shifts, and he can vaguely make out the sapphire residue still lingering in the air. Ehhh, must be nice to be able to warp those long distances, Prompto thinks to himself.  


“Impatience will be his downfall at this rate…” Ignis’ head shakes softly as he glances at the direction of the safe area. Although his tone is dripping with exasperation, the way the corner of his mouth slowly moves upward betrays his slight amusement. He’s always had a soft spot for the three of them, being the established Team Mom. They had even gone as far as asking him about it, the other only responding with ‘Mum’s the word’. As the advisor heads to follow Noctis, Prompto turns his attention back to the trunk. He reaches a hand in to grab at the camp chairs, pulling them out one by one and setting them on the ground next to him. Before they left, he had been looking forward to sitting around campfires, but now that shit’s gone and hit the fan, they do it quite often. The chairs have come to represent a moment of rest, their journey having become unexpectedly draining. He ties them together, for ease of transport, sighing at his friend’s disappearing act. Although no one would dare describe their friend as lazy, he definitely has a tendency for getting his priorities mixed up, though no one can tell him so. Resting a palm on the top of the trunk, he moves to shut it, but hesitates in favor of checking for anything Gladio may have left behind. He was not about to walk all the way to the haven to be told to go back for something. As expected, he just brushes empty space, so he moves to leave, but frowns as his hand is caught on, or more accurately, in something. Giving his arm a few rough tugs back, Prompto is more confused than anything as he reaches to feel for whatever he got stuck on. His fingers meet cold metal, and a horrid weight of déjà vu settles in his stomach as he fumbles with the random item. Maybe they had left a trap forgotten in the back after clearing another delivery route for the Hunters? His mind was working hard for an answer, but as quickly as he had gotten stuck, it released. The sudden lack of tension sent Prompto reeling back, almost tripping over his own feet as he tried to maintain his balance. Looking down to his wrist, he notes an almost burning sensation, not unlike extreme cold. A purple band of tender skin glares back at him, and Prompto almost yelps in a mix of shock and bewilderment. He pulls his phone from his pocket, pulling the option bar down for the flashlight, using the beam to examine the trunk of the Regalia, but blanks when there’s nothing to be seen. Not really knowing how to react, he just laughs softly, the anxious sound catching the attention of Ignis, who had obviously helped Noct settle in and had come back to check on his other duckling.  


“Is something the matter, Prompto?” The slight concern in the question just confuses him even more. What the hell was that… it even left a mark. Before he can dwell on it longer, he shakes his head, turning to face Specs, eyebrows drawn together.  


“Yeah, something totally just grabbed me in there, but I couldn’t find it afterwards. A bit crazy huh? You don’t think we left one of the hunter’s traps in there do ya?” Ignis’ expression matches his own for a moment before shifting to confusion.  


“I believe I made sure to dispose of those before leaving the Hunter’s area, but it never hurts to check I suppose.” Reaching under the bend of the trunk, he flips a lever, pressing on the release to lift open the trunk. There’s a repeat of what Prompto had done, flashlights out and a thorough search of the compartment, but he comes up empty handed as well. An uncharacteristic frown finds its way to the marksman’s face, and he’s suddenly feeling a bit less than sane.  


“But I felt it! It was metal, freezing by the way, not pleasant.” The slight doubt in the other’s expression makes his chest feel tight, and he holds his wrist to his chest a bit tighter.  
“And it even bruised me, left a fucking ring on my wrist, like tight handcuffs!” At the mention of any injury, Ignis steps closer, distracted from the language he usually would chide him for using, a hand reaching for Prompto’s. His other prepares to reach for a potion if necessary, but his face then mirrors the blonde’s own confusion. He takes another second to inspect his arm, turning it slightly, before meeting his gaze.  


“I must admit, Prompto, I don’t see any sign of injury.” A moment of silence passes, before Prompto yanks his hand back, looking at the offending wrist to see that, yes, Ignis was… right? Looking between his hand, the trunk and Ignis, he feels positively thrown off. Was it just an overactive imagination and anxiety? But it was so real… although the marks are missing…  


“Uhh, sorry Iggs, I…” He fights to even understand it himself, let alone explain to another person. “Just kidding? Ah I don’t know, I guess I must’ve imagined it?” Ignis’ expression warps between concern and deep thought, and Prompto briefly wonders if his friend thinks he’s going crazy. After a moment’s hesitation, and a second look at his arm, he makes the blonde promise to keep him updated on similar events, the man’s brows still drawn in contemplation and worry. Welp, as long as Prompto’s arm isn’t marked up anymore, he really can’t complain, so he hauls the chairs onto his shoulder, Ignis nudging the trunk shut with a pointed glare. As he makes his way down the path, his camera a grounding pressure against his hip, he notes the shift in temperature, making a mental note to dress in layers that evening. The sun has just now started setting, and he can already feel the chill seeping into his skin, as if his clothes are made of iron. He can sense Ignis slightly behind him to his right, probably making sure he’s not going to vanish into thin air. Great. Most of his annoyance shifts to affection at the thought of the lengths Ignis goes to ensure that they’re all healthy and safe, and he wonders if he has that sort of impact on the others. Well, he isn’t about to dwell on that for too long, lest it bring his mood even lower.  
Soon, the haven comes into view, and he breathes a sigh of relief, the chairs having long since starting to bruise his shoulder. Gladio, having seen them approach, descends from the top, effortlessly lifting the items off of Prompto, proceeding to carry it himself.  


“I’ve got the set up handled, but if you wanna ‘help’ Noct with the tent, be my guest.” Gladio rolls his eyes, having used air quotes on the work ‘help’, and after a quick glance, Prompto can see why. It seems like Noctis had made… some progress. Not a lot, but progress, as it was sort of standing. What made it more amusing than annoying was the fact that he could see their legs sticking out of the half-erected tent, the prince most likely taking a break *cough*nap*cough* under the shade of the tarp. Laughing to himself, thinking about how Ignis had even gotten him to attempt putting it up in the first place, he kicks at one of his boots, jumping when Noctis spooks more than he thought, the reaction startling him as well. After a moment of scrambling, a head pokes out, and the sight is similar to a cat woken against their will.  


“Ha, sorry man, but we gotta finish this if we’re all going to be able to sleep in there, buddy.” At his words, a groan is heard before the dark form slowly withdraws from the sort-of-tent, cursing the Astrals under his breath the whole way.  


“Yeah yeah, that sounds great and all, but I cannot, for the life of me, get the supports on the inside to stay up.” Noctis complains, rearranging his bedhead as he motions for Prompto to give it a go.  


“You’ve gotta hold it up from the outside though, or else it’s a no go.” He nods to the other before ducking under the tarp, reaching for the beams. Very quickly, he realizes why Gladio is usually the one to do this. The beams at opposite sides have to be inserted at the same time, and Prompto groans at the discovery. Muttering under his breath, he lays longways on the tent floor, stretching his arm span to reach both walls simultaneously. As he’s about to place them in, he fees a shift on the dirt outside, and the next thing he knows, the tarps coming down on him. His confused yelp is drowned out by the laughing he hears.  


“And that’s for kicking me awake! Ya know, there are nicer ways to wake someone up, like with food for example, just saying.” Noctis teases him from the side, Prompto laughing almost uncontrollably under the blanket of tarp and light beams.  


“Haha veryyy funny Noct.” He hears the prince also dying with laughter, and can faintly hear chuckling from one of the others. Of course, it’d be Noct he’s stuck working with, and stuff never gets done like this. He’s almost tempted to stay, but the chill of the rock he’s pressed against quickly makes him change his mind. The prince was still lost in amusement, so Prompto’s on his own on this whole tent thing. Releasing the two beams he was supposed to have placed, he moves to sit up, only to be met with a familiar resistance. Ah, shit. Fighting the rising panic, air already being slightly thin (as he’s oh-so-conveniently covered in a couple yards of tarp), he moves his legs to find they’re free. So just his wrists then this time. Great. The ground feels like ice as he pulls against the cool metal of whatever the hell has him stuck.  


“Hey… Prom, you good under there?” Prompto can hear a slightly worried voice from a couple feet away, and he forces himself to breath. Should he be worrying Noct with this? He’s already got the whole saving-the-world thing going on, and another mystery just doesn’t seem like the right thing to put on him.  


“Yeah, I’m just untangling the support ties before I move the tarp, otherwise it will be impossible to undo later.” Lying through his teeth, he flinches as his shifting makes metal shift against raw feeling skin. He thinks back to how the marks had come and gone earlier, and then of the look of concern he had gotten from Ignis. He had been worried, but at least he can think these things through rationally. “I think Gladio may need help with the fire and hunting for dinner, but can you send Ignis over? His arms are a bit longer than mine, and I can barely reach both sides on my own.” It’s silent for a moment, and Prompto worries that perhaps he wasn’t convincing enough, but Noct seems to take it, running off with a grunt and (what he assumes was) a nod. He got Noct away from the situation, but now he’s alone. The bite of the ground’s frost and the ache in his arms stretched out from his sides makes a nauseous feeling grow in his stomach, and his eyes water with the overwhelming situation. He briefly feels something drip down his hand, and decides not to think about it. After a moment of deafening silence, he hears steps approach and almost cries in relief when he feels the tension on his arms release.  


“I’m going to assume that you are the mass under there, Prompto. Noct mentioned you needed assistance with the tent?” The smooth accent and even tone have an immediate effect in calming the oncoming panic, and he hesitates, not trusting his voice completely. Pulling his now sore arms to clutch his hands against his stomach, he clears his throat.  


“…have Noct and Gladio left?” He brings himself to ask about the others, wanting to make sure they wouldn’t be dragged into the problem. He can feel the sudden change in the atmosphere as Ignis switches gears once more, silence hanging for a moment as (again, he’s assuming) the other looks to make sure the others left.  


“Yes, they’ve gone for a hunt, and won’t be back for some time I believe.” His tone is slightly questioning, and Prompto isn’t surprised, as he’s covered and asking if they are alone. It takes another deep breath or five to come down further, and he shudders.  


“I, uh, I got stuck again.” He doesn’t even know how to describe what keeps happening. His eyes squeeze shut. Although the word ‘restrained’ is probably much more accurate, he doesn’t want to scare anyone too badly yet. There’s a pause, and Ignis sighs.  


“In the tarp, you mean? I’m assuming that was Noct’s work, he should…” Ignis trails off as he fully absorbs what he said. Stuck again? Prompto can feel the exact moment Ignis catches on, and he just stays curled up as the older man pulls the tarp off of him, carefully but quickly. As soon as he reaches him, Ignis is looking him over, concerned. Prompto opens his eyes to see the other just about to reach out. Setting his hand back down, Ignis examines his face, tensing at the moisture under his eyes.  


“Are you able to sit up so I can make sure you aren’t injured? If a potion is needed, they work best when used right away. Prompto hears the request, and nods, but doesn’t make a move to sit until he’s guided up by calloused hands. Although sitting now, his hands are still clutched against himself, and he can already guess what they’ll see upon closer inspection. Nonetheless, he slowly uncurls and reaches his hands towards Ignis. He’s taken by surprise when his hands are clutched suddenly and a sharp intake of breath is heard. Prompto decides he doesn’t want to see, keeping his view to the other side of the haven. Gazing into the distance, he shudders as a vision of metal bars invades his mind, his anxiety spiking before it fades back to the sunset he’s looking at. Was that real? Or is now real? He’s experiencing a whole new level of dissociation, and Prompto’s not quite sure how to define his reality.  
Releasing his hands, Ignis reaches for first aid supplies from the armiger. After a second, he can feel a cool wipe against his skin, something he assumes is for disinfection, and he prepares for the burn, tensing. When he feels nothing, he makes a questioning sound, only to be met with a moments silence before an answer.  


“You’ve quite a bit of blood here,” He continues cleaning his hand, hesitating, “but there aren’t any wounds present.” Prompto didn’t know what he was expecting, but he felt disappointed. At least there was evidence this time to prove that he isn’t insane. After a minute, which flashed by as Prom was stuck in thought, Ignis moves to stand, tossing the soiled wipes into the now alight flame of the campfire. As Prompto watches them burn, he can’t help but feel like he is too. He shakes his head, moving to drag his chair closer to, but facing away from, the flame, settling into it before bringing up King’s Knight on his phone. Prompto had managed to score not one, but two five-star characters the day before, and had yet to test them out, but as much as he’d like to enjoy said features, a deafening white noise drowns out any outside noise.  


“You won’t tell the guys about this, right?” Prompto can see the look on the other’s face as he prepares to argue, but interrupts, “I know, it’s crazy, but you know what’s even more insane? Our current situation.” He’s met with a heavy look of disbelief, but before any argument can be made, heavy steps and complaints coming from the side of the haven. Ignis shoots him a look, conveying that the conversation isn’t over. Sighing in relief at the small victory, Prompto turns to watch the prince and his shield climb up onto the platform, Noctis plopping down onto the cold ground as soon as he reached it.  


“Specs, tell the big guy here that it isn’t fair to make me carry everything back on my own.” He huffs, shoving their finds towards said advisor. Raised brows are directed towards Gladio, and he clicks his tongue in annoyance, gesturing to the empty vial in his hands.  


“It was only fair that if I did all the work, he’d carry it back. Try not to run yourself into stasis so soon next time, huh?” Not waiting for the inevitable huff from said idiot, Gladio heads over to the unfinished (oops) tent, grabbing at the tarp. The sight of the fabric making his stomach turn, Prompto shakes his head, turning to see Noct slump into the chair across from him. He gives the blonde a quick glance over, frowning slightly.  


“You’re looking a bit pale over there, Prom. I know Iggy said he was making something new today, but I’m sure it’ll be as good as everything else.” Ah, bless him and his one-track mind based on food. Prompto just chuckles, shaking his head.  


“Nah, I’m hype for dinner, I just stood up too fast earlier. Still feelin’ it, although I’m stoked that the ground is finally still again.” The lie slipped out with more ease this time around, and he feels partial relief and sadness at how Noct nods and looks to his phone screen. A pounding ache in his head has Prompto running a hand through his hair, tugging at the strands slightly.  


“If you’re sure. How about a round of King’s Knight then?” He vaguely registers nodding, agreeing before pulling up the application on his phone. Pressing on the icon for the game, he blanks as the game closes out, replaced by some sort of camera surveillance feed.  


“Hey, was there a new update I don’t know about?” It doesn’t seem like Noct hears him, probably absorbed in whatever level he’s cued up first. Frowning, he looks back to the screen, inspecting the angle, jumping as it switched cameras. This feed shows a blurry image of some building, metallic and empty in style. He almost goes to restart his phone, but movement catches his eye, and his eyes widen as he recognizes three figures who rush through the frame. Looking up, he glances between the guys, stomach twisting. What kind of joke is this?? Eyes returning to the feed, the camera angle changing once again, Prompto watches as his friends run through the halls, occasionally stopped by the occasional daemon. Wait, daemons indoors? Where the lights are almost blinding?? He’s decided not to dwell on that, shaking as the temperature seems to drop suddenly. If he strains his ears, he can hear faint talking through the phone. Placing the speaker against his ear hesitantly, he waits, ignoring the confused look Ignis directs his way.  


“……Where………he took him……. fake…..Prompto…” At the mention of his name, his hands clench, not sure what to make of it. What about me? Whatever Ignis had been doing, he’s set it down, heading over to glance questionably at his screen.  


“……. Prompto, we’re coming!...... We have …….. hurryaggghhh!” Pulling the phone back down to peer at the screen, gasping as a blast of some sort knocks the boys down, and his breath quickens with every second they stay down. After a period of static, the image changes, and he immediately throws it down at the sight. The sight stays burned in his mind; his own figure restrained in some contraption, bringing his mind back to the traps from earlier. His hands grip onto the arm rests of the chair, barely sensing the others as they rush to his side.  


“Prom! Specs, what the hell is this??” He feels hands grabbing at his wrists, and it takes a minute to realize they’re trying to help. With the realization, he feels the familiar chill of metal, this time holding him against the chair at the wrists, ankles, and waist. It’s impossible to bite down the panic, and he lurches forward, pulled back by the unforgiving metal, the cuffs biting into his already raw skin. He feels the hands leave his wrists, a set cupping his face, forcing him to look up. He’s met with the panicked face of his best friend, and he weeps at the thought of bringing him such pain. Through the blur, he notices a figure perched on Noct’s shoulder, and it seems he’s just noticed as well, tilting his head to let the tiny animal nuzzle his cheek. A look of sad understanding dawns over his expression, and Noct looks back to Prompto, who’s being held in place by the other two to prevent further injury.  


“You’ll be alright.” The sudden change in attitude has Prompto freezing. What? He looks between the three, confused panic growing at the shared expression between the three. Gladio moves to grab the discarded phone from the ground, handing it off to Ignis.  


“We’ll be right there, just hang in there.” He says, uncharacteristically somber, before setting a hand on his shoulder, only as quickly as the pressure was felt, it was gone. Prompto looked up, shocked to see the shield fade, leaving behind the faint shimmer of Noct’s magic. Before he could properly absorb the fact that he just up and vanished, Ignis moves to kneel in front of him, facing the phone screen towards him. Through the feed, he can see the Gladio there slowly rise to rush to his friends, pulling them to safety. Looking up to the advisor, still bewildered as ever, he searches his expression. Ignis sets the phone on his lap, resting his hand on Prompto’s.  


“We’ll meet again soon, apologies for the wait.” And just as Gladio had, he leaves behind only traces of his presence. He doesn’t even look up before a force collides with him, and he’s being partially smothered by a mop of black hair, arms squeezing around his torso. The warmth throws him off, and he all but melts into the embrace, feeling his consciousness slip slowly.  


“I’m so sorry Prom, I’ll be there soon, please be okay. Please wake up.” As he listens to the prince’s voice, he slips under, finally relaxing a fraction. Even with the chill he just knows surrounds him, he can’t be bothered to feel it. A sudden change in his center of gravity makes him groan, willing his stomach to retain its contents. It’s a couple minutes before he registers that the warm pressure around him has faded, leaving behind the cold bite of metal. Prompto manages to open his eyes to a squint, harsh fluorescents sending an intense ache through his head. Lights? He had been outside. It’s in this moment he realizes he isn’t sitting anymore, rather restrained standing up propped against some sort of vertical slab of metal. The painful friction of the metal on his skin, the almost subzero temperature, and the dead silence of the room jog his memory in the worst way, and he’s left reeling as the recent events come flooding back.  


“…hah, right…” He’s alone. Tied up like the experiment he was created to be. The lingering feeling of warmth where his friends had comforted him now burn with the shame of being stuck here in the first place. Glancing ahead, the bars blocking his view of the hall slightly, he tries to ignore the trays of medical equipment at his sides. How much time has passed, he doesn’t know, but he gets a sinking feeling that it’s been a while? He’s lost all sensation in his hands and legs, forcing him to be pulled against the cuffs. Thinking back to whatever dream he’d been stuck in, his eyes water at the loss of his friends, even if it hadn’t been real. Slumping, strength having left him completely at this point, he watches as his vision blurs, then clears, then blurs again, his tears making soft clinks against the metal floors, audible in the dead silence.  


“……Where………he took him……. fake…..Prompto…” A voice reaches his ears, and he laughs. What a grand time for hallucinations. His best guess was that the words he heard whilst dreaming had stuck in his head.  


“……. Prompto, we’re coming!” At the words, he slightly tenses, waiting for the inevitable sound of the guys being struck down, but such sound never comes, and he freezes, registering the slamming of rushed footsteps coming his way. No, there’s no way. They’re not here. As much as Prompto tried to avoid getting his hopes up, he couldn’t help but loosen up with relief. Maybe they are here. His train of thought runs in circles, so deep he doesn’t register the slam against the bars of the door.  


“Prom! Specs, what the hell is this??” He only comes around as all resistance is released and his body lurches forward. Numb from disuse, his knees buckle, hands guiding him as he collapses onto his hands and knees. The warmth surrounds him once again, the sudden comfort bringing him to tears once again.  


“You’re alright,” a large hand rests against his shoulder, the other rubbing soothing circles on his back.  


“Apologies for the wait,” the smooth accent reaches his ears, and after an audible crack, he can feel the tingle of a basic potion taking away a bit of the ache he’s feeling. After a deep breath, he leans back onto his knees, pausing to let the world stop spinning before looking to his side, a relieved and comforting expression greeting him.  


“We’re here, you’re okay.” He continues to comfort the blonde as he sits there, still half present, Gladio relaying his condition to a currently blind Ignis. It was a curious thing, that Ignis was able to see in his dream, but that thought is pushed away in favor of absorbing this moment, and the feeling of the three around him.  


No, he’s not okay, but he has a feeling he will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I saw a prompt for waking up restrained and immediately thought of my baby Prompto :3 Sorry by the way


End file.
